fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Amagawa Lucia
Amagawa Lucia (天川ルチア Amagawa Ruchia) is the main protagonist of the Rainbow Pretty Cure Trilogy. She appears to be a typical shoujo heroine, and does not know what to do with her life. She has a habit of saying Isn't that interesting? (面白いじゃない？''Omoshiroi janai?) when something catches her attention. Her alter ego is the Pretty Cure of the Pink Rainbow, '''Cure Rose' (キュアローズ Kyua Rōzu). Her fairy partner is Pearl. Lucia is a rather cheerful heroine, and although she has no talents in anything, she has her own sense of justice and is, through all of her annoyances, a great friend. Her personality sharply contrasts with the mature and straightforward Tachibana Mahiru, and will sometimes act spoiled towards her best friend. Though her teammates are vastly different from her, Lucia uses her cheerfulness and sympathy for others to become their friend and their leader. History Becoming Cure Rose Lucia and Pearl quickly rushed outside, where they find a mysterious woman in front of Mahiru, who was kneeling on the ground. Lucia ran to Mahiru and asked if she was okay, and Mahiru nodded, saying that the woman had just appeared from thin air and stolen her phone. Pearl was shaking badly, and whispered to Lucia that this woman was one of Diabolos' minions. The woman smiled evilly, and announced herself as Kumoria, and said that she couldn't wait to have some fun. She held up Mahiru's phone and then summoned a black ball of energy, and placed it within the phone. She then threw the phone onto the ground, and it suddenly turned into a Zankokuna! Lucia and Mahiru stared in shock at the newly-made Zankokuna, and Pearl then whispered to Lucia that she needed to transform. Lucia yelped in surprise, which caused Mahiru to look at her in confusion. Suddenly, the Zankokuna slammed its fist down onto the ground, and both Lucia and Mahiru were knocked away. Lucia managed to get back on her feet, but noticed that Mahiru had been knocked out. Lucia quickly grabbed the unconscious Mahiru and tried to lead her away from the Zankokuna, but Kumoria then appeared in front of the two girls. Kumoria asked why Lucia was trying to save both herself and Mahiru, and asked why Lucia wasn't afraid. Lucia explained that she definitely was afraid, but for the sake of her best friend, she had to fight on. Suddenly, there was a bright pink glow in the sky as the clouds parted, and the light came flying down to Lucia as it transformed into an item known as the Rainbow Pen. Lucia stared at it in shock, and Pearl quickly told Lucia to transform. Lucia then grabbed the Rainbow Pen and with it, she transformed into the Pretty Cure of the Pink Rainbow, Cure Rose! Personality Lucia is known for having a very upbeat personality and she is generally optimistic, and it is uncommon to see her without a bright smile on her face. She has a very loving and caring heart and a talent in seeing the good in everyone. She is kind and loves to help out a friend in need, and is honest. She can be a scatterbrain at times, and is prone to comedic acts. She is also a little clumsy. No matter what the situation is, Lucia will never give up hope. Appearance Lucia has pink eyes and long fluffy magenta hair tied up into twin tails, secured by pale pink scrunchies. In the first season, her casual outfit consists of a white flower-print top with a brown belt, as well as a pink skirt. She also wears white strap shoes. Cure Rose has hip-length fluffy pink hair tied up into twin tails, secured by thin white bows, and she wears a gold beaded accessory on her forehead. She wears a pink long sleeved leotard with a white collar that has three pink stripes on it, and a pink skirt, along with a white bow on the chest and at the back, with the back waist bow long and billowy. She also wears a pair of pink knee-high boots and gold earrings with a heart dangling from them. Her transformation pen is kept in a small bag around her waist. Relationships Tachibana Mahiru - Lucia's best friend is Mahiru, who, although much more popular, never stops being on good terms with her, regardless of how many times Lucia annoys her with strange ideas. They had been friends since childhood. Cure Rose "The pink rainbow is the proof of love! Cure Rose!" ピンクの虹は愛の証！キュアローズ！ Pinku no niji wa ai no akashi! Kyua Rōzu! Cure Rose (キュアローズ Kyua Rōzu) is the Pretty Cure of the Pink Rainbow, and is Lucia's alter ego. Cure Rose is noticeably more serious than Lucia, and her voice changes slightly as well. She gains more strength and never hesitates about using it to help others. This indicates that she utilises the power of love. Alone, Cure Rose can perform the attack Pink Colour Shower. Transformations "Pretty Cure, Rainbow Power!" - The official phrase Lucia uses to transform into Cure Rose. In Destinies Unfold, Lucia holds up her hand as a stream of pink hearts swirls around it, alighting on her fingernails and turning them pink. Her Rainbow Pen appears spinning, and as she takes hold of it the Pink Rainbow symbol on the top begins to spin. She then turns around as streamers of pink hearts emitted from the pen, which finally coalesced into several rings around her body. The rings contracted and became the various pieces of her outfit, and as her forehead tiara appears, her hair begins to glow, then grows longer and changes colour. She then strikes a pose, which causes the pen to appear on her waist with a bag. She then flies down from the sky and lands on her feet, and says her introduction before striking her final pose. Attacks Pink Colour Shower - Cure Rose holds up her Rainbow Pen and summons the power of the Pink Rainbow, causing a stream of pink hearts to swirl around her. She then begins spinning as the streams surround her, and then stops spinning, which causes the crystals to fly straight towards the target and surround it, which purifies it. Etymology Amagawa (天川): Ama (天) translates to "heaven", while Gawa (川) translates to "river", coming together to form "heaven river". Lucia (ルチア): Lucia is not a common Japanese name, due to it coming from Italy. The meaning of this name is "graceful light". Together, Lucia's name means "heaven river graceful light". Songs Lucia's voice actress, Fujita Saki, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Tamura Yukari, who voices Pearl, Morohoshi Sumire, who voices Tachibana Mahiru, and Yoshimura Haruka, who voices Fukushima Kei. * This is my dream * Message of love * ROSE Duets * Rosy Pink (along with Tamura Yukari) * Take Off/Fly Away (along with Morohoshi Sumire, Yoshimura Haruka and Kato Emiri) * Aiming for the Finish Line (along with Morohoshi Sumire, Yoshimura Haruka, Kato Emiri, Kawana Machiko and Miyahara Nami) * Colours of the Rainbow (along with Morohoshi Sumire, Yoshimura Haruka, Kato Emiri, Kawana Machiko, Miyahara Nami and Asano Mayumi) Trivia * Lucia's birthday falls on July 19. ** Her zodiac is Cancer. ** Her blood type is AB. * Lucia shares a few similarities with Momozono Love: ** Both girls' theme colours are pink. ** Both are the leaders of their respective teams. ** Both wear their hair in twin tails. ** Both represent love. ** Both have their given names in Katakana. * Cure Rose's name comes from not the flower, but the French word for "pink", alluding to her theme colour. Gallery Category:Cures Category:Rainbow Pretty Cure trilogy Category:Rainbow Pretty Cure☆Destinies Unfold Category:Rainbow Pretty Cure trilogy characters Category:Lead Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Characters Category:HanasakiTsubomi997